


2nd Chances

by pandarae29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandarae29/pseuds/pandarae29
Summary: Jongin tries to reach Kyungsoo just in time but doesn't.





	2nd Chances

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad writing, first time doing this

Today is his last chance and only chance. He has to make it before Kyungsoo leaves. It’s all his fault in the first place. If he doesn’t do it today, he will never see him again. Kyungsoo is leaving to another country, to start a new life. Jongin is running as fast as he can. Running past everyone, accidentally knocking into a few people. He throws out a few sorries along the way. He’s almost there. Reaching the terminal and trying to catch his breath, he doesn’t see Kyungsoo in sight. Looking around seems futile, there's way too many people to look over. Even though he’s tall enough it's not helping.

There’s no use to look any more, Kyungsoo has already boarded the plane. Jongin can’t believe it. It’s over. Done. He wanted to tell Kyungsoo he loves him so much, not to leave. To stay with him. To talk it through. Tears start to form in his eyes and he turns around and starts walking all the way back to his car. Walking past everyone is a blur. He finally reaches his car after 15 mins of walking. Thinking and crying. Such an idiot. This would have never happened. Having the greatest thing in his life and he lost it. Getting into the car, he doesn’t want to listen to music. It just isn’t helping his thought process. 

He parks his car and gets out. Once he does it hits him in his chest. A lump forms in his throat and it’s the feeling of a panic attack. Tears falling down his face, snot forming, choked sobs echoing across the parking lot. Walking into the building and reaching the elevator to go to the 4th floor. This feeling right now is something he has never felt before. This is how much he loves Kyungsoo. And it's too late. Too damn late. The only person he can blame right now is himself. Putting Kyungsoo through all that heartache has come back to him ten fold. Still crying as hard as his body can let him, he reaches his front done and puts in the pass code. Once the door shuts, he falls to the floor. Sobs escaping his lips. Laying on his back he puts his face in his hands. He can’t hold it in any longer and screams. 

It hasn’t been that long since Jongin has gotten home. Though it feels like forever. Not even aware of his surroundings, the words calling out to him. All of a sudden he feels a weight on his stomach. The hands on his puts a jolt through his body. He feels them taking his hands off his face and holding them. Through his blurry vision he sees his one true love. He can’t believe it. Kyungsoo is right there in front of him. Using his thumb, Kyungsoo wipes the tears from underneath Jongins red swollen eyes.

“You’re here” Jongin whispers with a hoarse voice. “Why aren’t you on the plane? I tried to come see you before you left. But you weren’t there. Why?” Eyes never leaving Kyungsoos face, he slowly sits up right with him in his lap.

With a big sigh “I start thinking while I was at the airport. Even though what you did to me I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I had to leave right away. Once I reached the airport, I left as soon as I got there. And came right to your apartment. I’ve been waiting for you for the past 30 minutes. Sitting on the couch. I saw you when you came in and just the look on your face.”

While Kyungsoo was talking Jongin felt better as the seconds pass. Hearing him say the words gave him so much more confidence. Lifting Kyungsoo up off the floor and going over to the couch, he put him down and sat right next to him. 

With renewed confidence, “I’m so happy to see you here. I love you so much. I thought I was going to lose you forever. Once I couldn’t see you at the airport, I just started sobbing. Going there was to win you back.” Sniffling a little, “Do you want to make this work out?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be here if I didn't.” Both smiling as wide as they can, they both lean in to share a kiss. Second chances should be cherished. No more heartaches. Building a life together with no worries and loving each other till the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first uploaded fic. Like ever. I hope everyone likes it.


End file.
